Sabine Wren/Gallery
Gallery for Sabine Wren. Star Wars Rebels Promotional Images Sabine & Kanan Empire magazine.png Sabine 001.jpg Sabine Wr2.png Sabine 004.jpg File:Sabine blaster detail.png File:Sabine doing her graffi.png File:Sabine FOD.png File:Sabine S1 Look.jpg File:Sabine s2 look.png File:Sabine s3 look.png File:Sabine wanted poster 2.png File:Sabine wanted poster.png File:Sabine Wren.jpg Ghost_Crew_Lineup_S1_Render.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Ghost_Crew_s1_Poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Textless Poster.jpg File:Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SW Rebels banner 2.png File:SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg File:SWR S2 Banner.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster square.jpg File:Ghost Crew Finals.png File:Star Wars Rebels S4 Final poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png File:Ghost Crew render.png File:Ezra training Sabine.jpg File:Rebel Recon Missions.jpg File:B8e10d0e090c2f411beb0fb94d79d0b0.jpg File:Ezra and Sabine statues.jpg Renders Sabine 002.png Sabine 003.png|Sabine's redesign in season 2 1576315102356.png|Sabine in Rebels season 4 Screenshots Season 1 102 ChopKananHeraChop3POR2EzraZebSabine.jpg 102 ChopEzraR2Sabine.jpg Ghost Crew ROTOM 1.png File:Sabine he says he knows.png|Sabine translating for Tseebo to Ezra that he knows what happened to Mira and Ephraim. File:Sabine Empire Day.png File:Gathering Forces 3.png File:Path of the Jedi 2.png File:Idiots Array 2.png File:Ghst Crew idiots array.png File:Ghost Crew and Lando Idiot's Array.png File:Ghost Crew (Sans Hera) VIsion of hope.png 04 Ezra.png Mustafar.png Fire Across the Galaxy.png Sabine & Ezra's Secret.png Speaking against the EMPIRE 113.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png Return to t he Ghost Crew.png 08 Ezra and Sabine.png File:Capture.JPG Demeaning Picture.png Droid in Distress 2 (Vizago, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Chopper and Zeb).jpg Sabine, Ezra & Tseebo.png Sabine and ezra Gathering Forces.png 09 Ezra and Sabine SOR.png Ghost crew Bo rifle.png Ezra Chopper Sabine and Zeb.png Ghost Crew 103.png Hera, Sabine, and Ezra (Out of Darkness).png Sabine and ezra Gathering Forces.png WeretheYOrderorSuggest.png Spark of Rebellion (Sabine and Chopper).png 114 Ghost crew.png Ghost Crew 115.png File:Hera-and-sabine-in-star-wars-rebels-1200x675.jpg Painted Tie Figher.png File:Sabine and chopper fighter flight.png File:Sabine and Chopper Path of the Jedi.png File:Sabine and chopper S1.png File:Path of the jedi 44.png Art-Attack-2.png Look at the Color.png Sabine Art Attack.png Sabine's Helmet (Art Attack).png File:101SparkSabine, Chopper and Kanan.png File:Sabine Spark 1.png File:Sabine Spark 2.png File:SabineSharingherPast.png File:Star Wars Rebels Sabine Cat Grin.png File:Sabine Flight or Fight 2.png File:Sabine Flight or Fight.png File:Sabine - Plan gets Worse.png File:Zeb and Sabine Episode 4.png File:Sabine Breaking Ranks.png File:Sabine, Chopper Holo of Ezra.png File:Zeb and Sabine Episode 5 2.png File:Sabine Uneasy.png File:Sabine Smiling.png File:Sabine in Out of Darkness 1.png File:Sabine and Hera OOD.png File:Out of Darkness 3.png File:Hera and Sabine Out of Darkness.png Idiots Array 3.png File:SparkofRebellion-HeraZebKananSabine.png File:SparkofRebellion-Kanan, Zeb and Sabine.png 112Hera, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine.jpg 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb 2.png 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb.jpg Sabine and Kanan (Idiot's Array) 2.png File:DroidInDistress-Ghost Crew.jpg File:SabineZebEzraKananHera(Vision of Hope).png File:Kanan, Ezra and Sabine (Empire Day).png File:Empire Day (Lothal Five Year plan).jpg File:Kanan, Ezra and sabine (Call to Action).jpg File:Kanan, Sabine and Ezra (Call to Action).png Season 2 Ezra, Zeb, Sabine Kanan Siege of Lothal.png|Zeb, Kanan, Ezra and Sabine in "Relics of the Old Republic" Hera Sabine and Zeb.png Zeb and Sabine The Call.png The Lost Commanders 29.png Always Two Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Rex, Zeb.png Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png Sol 1.png Zeb and Sabine Always two.png File:203The Team Reunited.png File:Back to Lothal.png Legend of the Lasat 01.png Homecoming - Zeb and sabine.png Zeb, Hera and Sabine LOTL.png Ghost crew the Call.png The Call Ghost Crew.png 208Sabine, Ezra and Hera.png 201Kanana nd Sabine.jpg The Lost Commanders 2.png Ezra and Sabine Blood Sisters.png Zeb, Sabine and Ezra.png|Zeb, Sabine and Ezra in "Always Two There Are" rebels2x10_0440.jpg File:Hera and Sabine (Legend of the Lasat).png File:Hera and Sabine The Call 2.png File:Sabine and Hera - The Call.png File:The Family Reunited - Honorable ones.png File:Ghost crew and Cham -Homecoming.png File:Sabine and Chopper Always 2 there are.png Sabine, Zeb and Ezra SOL 4.png Sabine Siege of lothal.jpg Sabine and Ezra Siege of Lothal 1.png Sabine and Zeb - Stealth strike.png Sabine and Zeb Princess on Lothal.png Zeb and Ezra always 2.png Homecoming - Cham, Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, Numa Sabine.png Numa, Gobi, Zeb and Sabine Homecoming.png Hera, Zeb, Sabine Ahsoka SOL 2.png Sabine, Zeb and Ezra SOL 4.png Season 3 Rebels3x02 0176.jpg|Maul holds Sabine, Hera and Zeb hostage for the Sith Holocron. Rebels3x02 0182.jpg Rebels3x02 0226.jpg File:Ursa and Sabine Legacy.jpg File:Steps Into Shadow 26.jpg File:ZEB HONDO SABINE.png File:Zeb Sabine hera.jpg File:Zeb, Sabine Numa and Cham.png File:Star wars rebels se-ezra-sabine6.jpg File:Sabine Ezra and chopper.jpg Crew and AP5 Secred agent droid.jpg Steps Into Shadow 26.jpg Sabine possessed.jpg Sabine Smiling2.png Sabine Steps.png Sabine TotDS 4.png File:Sabine TotDS 2.jpg File:Sabine TotDS 3.png File:Sabine TotDS 5.jpg File:Sabine TOTDS 6.jpg File:Sabine TotDS.jpg File:Sabine Visions and voices.jpg Sabine and ezra 1.png sabine and ezra 3.jpg Sabine and Ezra.png Sabine Ezra and Chopper ISC.png Sabine - Thats Cute.png sabine and zeb 2.jpg sabine and zeb 3.jpg Sabine and Zeb.jpg Fenn Staying Behind.jpg Kanan Ezra Sabine and Hera.jpg Sabine Chopper Ezra Hera.jpg Ghost Crew and Hondo.png Crew Denies Hondo.png Crew Concern for Ezra.png Chopper hera sabine.jpg Fenn and Sabine Legacy of Mandalore.jpg Fenn and Sabine TotDS.jpg Inside man.jpg GHOST cREW (MINUS cHOPPER) Secred agent droid.jpg Kanan Ezra Sabine and Hera.jpg Sabine Chopper Ezra Hera.jpg Sabine Ezra Kanan Legacy force.jpg Rebels Worried.jpg File:Zero Hour 78.jpg File:Zero Hour 79.jpg Sabine Ezra and Zeb.png Sabine ezra hera 2.jpg File:Trials of the Darksaber 03.jpg File:Trials of the Darksaber 09.jpg File:Trials of the Darksaber 38.jpg File:Zeb and sabine 2.jpg File:Whynkato job.jpg File:Zero Hour 43.jpg File:Zeb and sabine 43.jpg File:Zero Hour 23.jpg File:Zero Hour 77.jpg Season 4 File:Img-2414127-f.jpg File:Img-2414449-f.jpg File:Ee0a56c48810de1ffff65fa6dcc11eca.png Ezra and Sabine (Face-palm) 402.png Rebels4x15 2537.jpg Ezra AND Sabine 402.png In the Name of the Rebellion 01.png Ezra and Sabine THe Occupation.png Ezra, Zeb, Chopper and Sabine.png DUME 1.png DUME 2.png A World Between Worlds 1.png A Fool's Hope 1.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries